Aprilia
by Digigumi
Summary: Bayangkanlah betapa rindunya perasaanku untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman sambil bercanda namun saat berikutnya salah satu diantara temanku sudah meninggal dan yang satunya dipenjara. A story based from the book written by author Andy M. Baramuli: The Deadly Violin.


Disclaimer ~ segala sesuatu disini berasal dari kepemilikan Andy M. Baramuli. Don't sue me kya kya...

Original book title: _**Five Detectives Quest ~**_ _**The Deadly Violin**_  
Author: **_Andy M. Baramuli_**

* * *

Aprilia

18 April 2012

Abaikan pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu; rumah mendiang Guru di musim semi sangat nyaman meskipun cuaca kota Paris selalu bermuka dua.

"Lalu sekarang kalian ingin melakukan apa?"

Ayolah Julia, kau pikir aku tahu? Apapun yang terjadi jangan bertanya padaku yang paling pertama!

"Aprilia, apakah kau ingin diadakan sebuah acara amal atau…"

"Tidak-tidak-tidak. Julia, pembunuhan baru saja dipecahkan, kita semua sangat lelah bukan?" Aku sedikit muak dengan biola di hari-hari ini.

Tentu McEntire dan Rave setuju denganku; bukannya berprasangka buruk seperti yang biasa kulakukan, tetapi apakah mereka bersikap baik kepadaku karena telah ikut mengatasnamakan kepemilikan biola Vierlitto Strardivari? Aku dapat saja menghapus nama mereka lalu…

Pemikiran egois yang normal untuk seorang manusia kusingkirkan, "Kita tentu tidak dapat tinggal di rumah guru kan sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya memang itulah hal pertama yang ingin kusampaikan."

Ah, pantas saja Julia sejak awal terlihat sedikit ragu. Lagipula jika aku berada dalam posisinya, aku akan merasa bukan tempatku sebagai Kepala Museum Stradivarius untuk menyampaikan sesuatu begitu penting karena tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan guru ataupun kami selain biola terkutuk itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Darwin?"

Rave yang beberapa hari lalu sekarat ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana nasib Darwin sekarang karena Guru telah meninggal dan Yvone berada di penjara?

Sejujur-jujurnya, aku sempat mengira dan sangat yakin bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Darwin. Memang dia adalah pelayan setia yang sangat langka di jaman sekarang, namun perkenalkanlah diri kalian kepadanya dan rasakan aura 'Oh aku berada dibelakangmu' darinya; contohnya saat ini, "Saya akan melayani keluarga McEntire."

McEntire nyengir kepada kami, "Iya, Darwin benar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Dasar bocah keluarga kaya memang terkadang bermuka menggelikan, pantas saja Delica menolak cintanya berkali-kali. Semoga arwah Delica tenang di alam sana tanpa mengingat _smirk_ khas McEntire. Aku bercanda, Delica temanku yang lembut. Baiklah aku merinding.

Aku ingin menikmati suasana rumah guru setidaknya untuk satu hari dan malam terkahir saja, "Baiklah teman-teman, satu hari mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pindah keesokan hari cukup bukan? Bolehkah Julia?"

"Tentu saja," Julia tersenyum iba kepada kami. Kebiasaan Julia untuk mencari alasan pergi adalah dengan cara melihat jam tangannya dan hal itu tak pernah dia sadari, "Sudah pukul sebelas siang, aku harus pergi."

Tidak ada yang mengurungmu disini kawan.

Julia menuju pintu, tanpa diduga di berbalik lalu berkata padaku, "Selamat ulang tahun ke-21 empat hari yang lalu Aprilia. Maaf aku baru mengucapkannya hari ini karena keadaanmu sebelumnya sangat tegang."

"Wah, kau ingat! Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?"

Sunyi. Sudah kuduga.

Julia pun pergi dan menutup pintu raksasa, bunyi pintu tersebut beresonansi seperti halnya senar-senar biola yang disetem dengan sempurna. Mereka bertiga; Rave, McEntire, dan bahkan Darwin sepertinya merasa bersalah karena melupakan hari penting yang akan membuatku bermuka keriputan di masa depan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Aprilia."

Kalian harus mendengar bagaimana mereka bertiga mengatakannya sekaligus dengan kompak, aku dapat menjamin perut kalian akan terasa dililit seperti melihat jasad korban pembunuhan untuk pertama kalinya. Karena alasan humor tentunya!

"Ya, ya, terima kasih kalian," aku tidak sengaja menghela napas, "Kita harus mulai bersiap-siap pindah sekarang karena banyak sekali barang yang harus dikemas."

"Darwin, tolong pesankan tiga angkutan pindah untuk besok hari." Lagi-lagi itu McEntire, aduh bocah kaya meski tidak manja tapi tetap saja nada suaranya itu membuatku ingin membangkang setiap kali disuruhnya, untung saja aku tidak pernah.

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagai makan malam nanti, aku akan mempersiapkan hidangan khusus untuk merayakan ulangtahun Aprilia!"

"Ah, terima kasih Darwin."

Kami berempat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Entah mereka berdua akan mulai darimana untuk membereskan barang yang luar biasa banyaknya di rumah raksasa ini aku tidak peduli.

Tapi mungkin mereka dari kamar? Karena kamarku terlalu berantakan, maka aku akan mengabaikannya untuk sementara dan menuju ruangan alat musik lama di rumah utama agar dapat memilih alat musik yang ingin kusimpan, kujual, atau kusumbangkan.

Suasana rumah guru setelah kepergiannya tidak terasa suram, hanya saja sepi.

Di ruang alat musik lama dipenuhi debu terdapat sebuah piano _upright_ dan kursinya yang empuk. Berbeda dengan Delica, aku selalu tahan dengan debu dan tidak pernah bersin seperti dirinya. Aku duduk ditempat itu dan memandangi semua alat musik yang terabaikan milik kami semua. Bayangkan betapa indahnya berada di dalam ruangan dengan kaca besar yang seperti mempersilahkan sinar matahari masuk pada daerah khusus ruangan itu sedangkan daerah lain gelap dengan bayangan siang. Mungkin cahaya tersebut adalah sebuah pertanda aku harus memulai dari tempat itu.

Diantara tumpukan alat musik dengan tempatnya, terdapat; biola Rave, biola Freddy, biola Adelica, biola Rave lagi dan biola McEntire yang semuanya berada diatas sebuah biola besar. Tapi tunggu, aku ingat itu adalah milikku, dan itu tentu bukanlah sebuah biola.

Aku mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di cahaya. Perlahan membuka tempat alat musik itu dan ingatanku benar; bukan sebuah biola, namun sebuah viola milikku yang kuabaikan.

Astaga semuanya masih rapih tanpa adanya sedikit kerusakan, padahal viola ini kubeli dengan uang sendiri ketika berumur 14 tahun yang berarti viola tersebut memiliki harga terjangkau. Aku membelinya dari tempat alat musik bekas karena keinginan untuk memiliki saja. Sedih jika mengingat yang memilihkan viola ini adalah Delica.

Viola, di dalam sebuah orkestra mereka semua bermain ditengah; dikelilingi biola, cello, kontra bass, _woodwinds, _trompet dan kawan-kawannya, serta perkusi. Mereka dapat mendengar pusat terciptanya harmonisasi. Sebagai pemain biola, terkadang aku memang merasa besar kepala (dari dahulu hingga sekarang) terhadap para pemain viola karena viola adalah alat musik tengah; nada yang lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari cello dan memiliki perbedaan dua senar dari biola. Hal itu membuat sebuah viola sebagai alat musik yang lebih seringnya hanya pendukung irama dalam orkestra. Setelah aku pikirkan, mungkin aku terlalu kejam terhadap para _violist _karena rajin mengejek mereka.

Viola ini kubeli tujuh tahun yang lalu…

Ooooo

Aprilia berlari di jalanan paris dengan setelan musim dingin lengkap disertai mantel biru. Kakinya yang hanya tertutup rok selutut dan stocking hitam serta sepatu bot dengan warna serupa tidak merasakan dingin karena gerakan aktifnya, "DELICA AYOOO!"

"Tunggulah! Kau berlari terlalu cepat, April!" Delica dengan baju yang serba berwarna krem, lebih tertutup dibandingkan Aprilia; jelas dia sedang kedinginan.

Aprilia menunggu hingga Delica dapat menyusulnya.

Delica menggeggam pundak Aprilia dan mencengkramnya, "Ah, aku tidak suka musim dingin!"

"Tuan putri yang lembut, kau ini kelahiran musim dingin. Seharusnya salju itu menjadi sahabatmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih; kau sudah duluan menjadi sahabatku." Delica melingkari lengannya di lengan Aprilia lalu mereka berjalan dengan santai di jalanan yang dingin.

Hari itu mereka berdua serta Freddy, McEntire, dan Rave akan mengadakan perayaan kecil setelah suksesnya konser kemaren hari.

"Kita akan bertemu mereka dimana April?"

"Itu mereka." Dari kejauhan Aprilia dapat melihat wajah McEntire yang mengerutkan kening, "Delica, lingkarkan tanganmu lebih erat di tanganku agar McEntire cemburu padaku!"

"Dasar kau, kasihan dia. Tapi ya…"

Mereka berdua mendekati McEntire, Rave, dan Freddy.

"Selamat siang Delica," semakin jelas kerutan didahi McEntire karena cemburu terhadap Aprilia, "Selamat siang Aprilia."

"Kau harus melepaskanku, sayang."

"Baiklah." Delica melepaskan tangan Aprilia lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

McEntire menghela napas, "dasar kau Aprilia, Delica menjadi tercemar karena berteman denganmu."

"Iya… Iya…" Aprilia mengangkat kedua pundaknya lalu berlari kesamping Freddy, "Fred, kita makan dimana?"

Diantara mereka berlima, Freddylah yang tertua dan kadang dia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap semua murid Senior Ford yang lain. Umurnya berbeda 3 tahun dengan murid yang paling muda yaitu Aprilia. Freddy menepuk rambut Aprilia yang sehitam tinta, "Aprilia yang manja, Guru telah memberiku uang untuk merayakan kesuksesan konser. Lalu bersama Rave kami memutuskan agar kita makan di Café Quatre."

"Yay!" Aprilia tidak pernah merasa keberetan dibilang manja karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Siang hari itu yang dipenuhi canda dan tawa tidak mereka sadari suatu saat dikemudian hari akan lenyap karena kepergian Delica akibat Vierlitto Stadivari.

Usai makan siang, mereka berlima akan kembali menuju kediaman guru. Namun Aprilia memilih untuk menikmati jalanan kota Paris karena dia sangat menyukai musim dingin terutama karena salju yang diperkirakan akan turun untuk pertama kalinya pada sore ini.

Aprilia pamit kepada mereka berempat lalu berjalan.

"Aprilia tunggu!" Delica berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah Delica, kau tidak usah ikut. Kau kan tidak suka salju!"

"Aku ingin menunjukkanmu toko alat musik bekas yang sering kuceritakan padamu sejak dulu."

Aprilia melihat kelangit biru yang belum menurunkan saljunya dan mengangguk ke arah Delica, "Baiklah."

Hari ini termasuk hari yang sepi untuk kota yang biasanya ramai dengan pengunjung dan turis. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan hingga berada di ujung sebuah gang. Terdapat sebuah toko tua tetapi sangat terawat. Delica mendorong pintu toko tersebut yang mengakibatkan sebuah lonceng kecil diatasnya berbunyi.

"Selamat sore." kata Delica.

Siang itu hanya mereka berdua yang menjadi pengunjung toko. Aprilia senang akhirnya dapat melihat toko alat musik bekas yang sering diceritakan Delica. Seperti yang dijelaskan oleh temannya itu, toko tersebut sangatlah unik dan lebih mirip sebuah toko antik. Setiap sudut ruangan dilapisi kayu dan dipenuhi alat musik bekas.

Rasa penasaran Aprilia membesar dengan cepat, "aku ingin melihat-lihat Delica, tempat ini lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan!"

"Jangan menghancurkan setiap alat musik yang kau sentuh ya."

Aprilia pergi ke sudut toko lalu seorang wanita gemuk setengah baya mendekati Delica, "Jadi itu temanmu yang bernama Aprilia?"

"Halo Louie. Iya benar dan lihatlah dia; heboh seperti yang kuceritakan bukan? Tunggulah hingga dia bersikap cerobah."

Louie dan Delica mengamati sikap Aprilia untuk sesaat.

"Katakan pada temanmu dia bisa tertiban trompet-trompet yang tergantung bila-…"

Suara terompet jatuh pun terdengar, jelas sudah Louie telat memberikan peringatan.

"MAAF," teriak Aprilia.

Delica memberikan senyuman manis kepada Louie yang berarti dia berharap bahwa pemilik toko itu memaafkan perbuatan temannya. Louie selalu luluh melihat kelembutan senyuman Delica lalu mereka berdua menuju tempat Aprilia.

"Maafkan aku bu, sepertinya tadi ada angin."

Delica mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Aprilia berdiri, "kau memang pembohong yang buruk." Setelah Aprilia berdiri dan hampir ketiban salah satu trompet yang masih menggantung diatas lagi, Delica memperkenalkannya dengan Louie, "April, ini Louie. Louie, ini April."

Aprilia dan Louie saling menjabat tangan. Tidak seperti Delica yang bisa tersenyum dengan tulus, Aprilia jika ingin tersenyum untuk meminta maaf lebih terkesan dipaksa karena senyumannya yang terlalu mencurigakan. Aprilia berusaha mengalihkan keadaan, "Louie, kau sudah berapa lama mengenal Delica?"

"Sejak kecil tentunya, dia sering bermain di tempat ini dan kadang membantuku mengurusi alat musik."

"Ah."

"Dan tentunya aku biasa membeli alat musik atau perlengkapannya disini karena semuanya serba terjangkau." Terlintas dipikiran Delica bagaimana kedua orangtua angkatnya setuju untuk membelikan segala keperluan musik dan hal yang diinginkannya, namun Delica terkadang merasa membebani mereka berdua yang sangat baik sehingga dia akan berusaha membeli barang-barang yang diinginkan Delica sendiri dengan uang yang didapatkannya setelah berpartisipasi dalam konser-konser biola.

Louie menepuk kepala Delica dan Aprilia sambil menghela napas, "kalian ke bagian alat musik dawai di lantai atas saja sebelum ada yang geger otak tertimpa trompet."

"Baik!" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

Aprilia berlari menuju lantai atas sementara Delica dan Louie berdoa agar tidak ada yang kerusakan yang diakibatkannya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua diatas, Delica duduk di kursi pengerajin biola sambil memegang alat musik yang berada diatas mejanya, "lihatlah ini."

"Hah, kecil sekali biolanya. Jarang-jarang aku melihat biola berukuran 1/64"

Delica mengutak-atik _fine tuner_ biola mini tersebut lalu menggunakan kaca pembesar untuk melihat label di dalam tubuh biola, "kau benar April, ukuran biola ini 1/64."

"Aku akan mencoba beberapa biola tua dan bekas ya."

"Hati-hati, biola disini lebih rapuh daripada milikmu."

"Biolamu pasti juga rapuh, pantas saja kau suka memainkan lagu-lagu lembut."

Delica mendengarnya namun menghiraukan Aprilia karena lebih tertarik dengan alat musik yang berada ditangannya.

Aprilia memilih untuk mencoba biola yang telah digantung dan siap dijual, "3/4, 3/4, 3/4, ah 4/4." Mengambil biola terbesar dan secara acak mengambil busur biola, Aprilia mulai menggesek senar kedua paling tinggi dari biola yaitu senar A, "jelas lebih bagus suara biola-biola di rumah guru ya Delica."

Delica meletakkan biola mini secara perlahan lalu menuju Aprilia, "Tentu saja lebih bagus suara yang dihasilkan biola-biola milik guru. Harga tinggi, kualitas tinggi. Mutlak sudah hal itu. Tapi bayangkan berapa banyak yang telah dilalui biola-biola bekas ini; bayangkan sebuah sejarah kecil tentang seorang pemain biola waktu masih muda yang ketika dewasanya antara menjadi pemain profesional atau terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan lain lalu berhenti bermain."

Aprilia mengangguk setuju dan mulai memainkan Bach, Partita No. 3 in E.

"Hati-hati."

Senar E pun putus ditangan Aprilia.

"Yah Aprilia, aku baru saja memperbaikinya kemaren."

Aprilia menggantungnya kembali, "Hey, setidaknya kau tahu bahwa biola ini masih perlu perbaikan sebelum dijual. Bagaimana jika aku menguji biola-biola disini?"

"Pintar juga alasanmu, baiklah silahkan dicoba."

Biola kedua yang berukuran 3/4. Aprilia memainkan Vivaldi, Spring 1st movement dari Four Season. Senar E putus lagi.

"Huh. Ini coba," Delica memberikan Aprilia sebuah biola yang berukuran 4/4.

Juga dari Four Season, Aprilia memainkan Summer bagian Presto pada 3rd movement. Namun kali ini senar D yang putus.

"Cukup. Ok, sepertinya kau yang hari ini terlalu bersemangat."

"Mungkin saja kau yang kurang memperbaiki biola-biola ini?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Buktikan."

"Baiklah." Delica mencari alat musik lain yang telah dia perbaiki, di sudut ruangan, dia menemukannya. Diambilnya alat musik itu lalu ia berikan kepada Aprilia.

"Inikan viola."

"Memang, silahkan dicoba."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku seorang soloist yang menyukai panggung sendiri dan tidak ingin menjadi pemain sampingan meskipun di orkestra berada di tengah."

"Jangan sombong dulu. Asal tahu saja, pemain viola dapat mendengar setiap nada dalam sebuah orkestra."

_Rolling eyes _dilontarkan Aprilia, "kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memainkan viola saja?"

"Aku cepat lelah bermainnya dan ngantuk jika mendengar diriku yang bermain sendiri karena nada rendahnya."

Aprilia mengambil viola tersebut dari tangan Delica beserta busur viola, "ini ukurannya…"

"16 inci. Jika bermain viola, jarimu cukup panjang untuk bermain viola itu. Sedangkan jika aku yang bermain viola, lebih nyaman bermain dengan yang berukuran 15 inci."

"Apa yang harus kumainkan ya?"

"Main yang sederhana saja, cobalah Sonata in G minor ciptaan Henry Eccles. Lagipula lagu itu biasa dimainkan di cello dan viola."

Sonata in G minor, Henry Eccles mulai dimainkan namun dia melewatkan bagian largo dan langsung bermain allegronya saja. Aprilia terkejut betapa nyamanya nada chord menggunakan viola berkat adanya senar C, suaranya pun tetap dalam meski memainkan lagu yang cepat. Tidak ada kesalahan dalam bermain dan tidak ada senar yang putus.

"Hah! Benarkan, ternyata kau yang bermain biola-biola tadi terlalu bersemangat."

"Delica aku ingin membeli viola ini."

"Barusan kau berkata tidak suka viola."

"Iya tapi… aku telah memainkannya, jadi viola ini sudah terasa milikku. Hanya sebuah firasat ingin membelinya lalu untuk pajangan juga boleh."

"Baiklah terserah padamu, dan lagipula harganya cukup dengan uang dikantong dompetmu yang gemuk." Delica bersender di kayu balkon dan berbicara kepada Louie dari atas bahwa Aprila akan membeli viola tersebut.

"OK!" sahut Louie membalas dari bawah.

"Sini violanya, ada yang harus kau lihat." Delica menunjukkan Aprilia bahwa viola tersebut tidak memiliki label di dalamnya.

"Merek dan tahunnya tidak ada, aku tidak peduli. Oh ya, _shoulder rest_nya aku juga mau beli."

Delica tersenyum sambil memandangi viola yang sedikit kelebihan ukuran di tangannya itu, "maksudku bukan itu, tapi kau mau tidak jika kutempelkan label?"

"Boleh, tetapi tambahkan tanggal hari ini dan nama lengkapku lalu sertakan dengan tulisan 'alat musik terlupakan yang disayangkan Revuelta Delica'"

"Ada-ada saja kau ini," dan Delica pun mulai berkerja.

Kurang dari setengah jam kemudian, tulisan tangan Delica dari tinta serta pena daun yang berada pada label telah ditempel secara hati-hati di dalam tubuh viola.

Aprilia melihat label dalam tubuh viola dengan satu mata tertutup dan terkagum melihat hasil kerja Delica, "Rapih sekali kerjaanmu," dikembalikannya lagi viola itu kepada Delica untuk dimasukkan kedalam tempat viola.

"Viola, cek. Busur, cek. Lap, cek. _Shoulder rest_, cek. Batu gala, cek. Ok, sudah siap! Sekarang sana kau bayar ke Louie."

"Iya nona."

Delica bersama Aprilia yang membawa viola bekas itu turun kebawah. Aprilia membayar dengan uang pas kepada Louie di meja konter yang juga terbuat dari kayu.

Mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam perpisahan kepada Louie.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, kalian berdua!"

Aprilia dan Delica melambai kepada Louie lalu berjalan keluar dengan senyuman dari pintu toko yang membunyikan lonceng kecil diatas pintu lagi.

Oooo

Aku berhenti memainkan viola ini sekitar 4 hari setelah membeli, entah itu karena terlanjur sibuk dengan biola atau aku hanya lupa.

Tulisan tangan Delica masih ada di label viola ini; 'Alat musik terlupakan yang disayangkan Revuelta Delica'. Bukankah seharusnya aku merasa kata-kata di tulisannya lucu? Tetapi kepergiannya terlanjur membuatku sedih.

Aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan viola tersebut lalu mencoba menyetem senar-senarnya. Kurang lebih tujuh tahun viola ini disimpan, namun seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, secara keseluruhan kondisi violanya masih bagus. Bahkan senarnya, meski setiap nada sangat meloncong dari sebenarnya.

C-G-D-A, nada untuk viola; dimulai dari senar A yang paling tinggi, _peg box _mulai kuputarkan dan kupetik senarnya untuk mendengar nadanya lalu kusempurnakan dengan memutar _fine tuner_. Senar A selesai, aku lanjutkan ke senar D lalu G dan terakhir C. Selesai sudah seteman viola. Dan Delica benar, dia tidak salah dalam memperbaiki viola ini tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Kugesekan batu gala pada bagian bulu kuda busur viola yang lebih pendek namun lebih berat dan tebal dibandingkan busur biola. Tidak mungkin ada yang mencoba untuk membunuhku kan?

Kini dengan busur aku kembali mencoba seteman viola. Sedikit kusempurnakan untuk senar C yang asing.

Aku keluar ruangan alat musik lama sambil membawa viola di tangan kanan tangan beserta busurnya lalu menyeret tempat viola dengan tangan kiriku karena lelah jiwa.

Rumah guru yang memiliki dinding-dinding dengan kaca besarnya dapat memantulkan suara alat musik seperti dalam sebuah gereja yang mengakibatkan suara setiap nadanya bergema dan menyebar ke segala arah. Jika bermain dengan biola suaranya saja sudah indah, tetapi bayangkan bagaimana rasanya bermain dan mendengar suara viola di tengah-tengah rumah utama guru.

Karena terbiasa bermain dengan biola berukuran 4/4 atau 14 inci, maka aku mencoba tangga nada C pada viola yang berukuran 16 inci. Syukurlah jari-jariku cukup panjang.

Aku tidak akan menangisi kepergian Delica, maka dengan cara bermain viola inilah aku akan berduka untuk kepergiannya.

Sebuah lagu untuk biola yang jika dimainkan pada viola akan terasa sama bagusnya namun berbeda dan lebih dalam. Lagu yang cukup kukuh dan sistematis untuk seleraku namun lembut seperti lagu yang biasa dimainkan Delica.

Passacaglia in G minor karya Heinrich Ignaz Franz von Biber mulai terdengar di seluruh bagian rumah utama guru.

Oooo

Makan malam tiba. Aku, Rave, dan McEntire bersulang untuk merayakan ulangtahunku. Seperti biasa Darwin menyediakan hidangan yang sangat lezat. Malam ini kami akan menikmati makanan kesukaanku yaitu _Coq au Vin_ yang terbuat dari potongan daging ayam dilumuri saus anggur merah dengan bumbu-bumbu spesial khas prancis.

"Aprilia, tadi aku mendengarmu bermain viola. Aku hampir merinding karena tidak tahu suara itu berasal dari mana." Itu McEntire.

Lalu Rave juga ikut berkata, "iya, aku juga mendengarnya dan merasa seperti itu. Apakah itu viola-…"

"Iya, itu adalah viola yang kubeli bersama Delica tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Kau bagus memainkannya, mungkin bakatmu lebih di viola?" Diluar dugaanku, McEntire tersenyum secara baik kali ini. Ujung lidahku ingin melontarkan kata-kata bercanda seperti, 'Oh, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan beralih ke viola karena itu akan mempermudah kalian berkarir di dunia biola' tetapi aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk iseng. Jadinya hanya anggukan dengan kata terima kasih.

Usai makan hidangan utama, suasana dessert lebih meriah. Kami bertiga bernostalgia dari hal-hal terlucu hingga yang paling memalukan.

Terlintas pemikiran klise yang kuinginkan yaitu mengulang waktu meski tiada seorang manusiapun yang dapat melakukannya.

Sekali lagi bayangkanlah betapa rindunya perasaanku untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman sambil bercanda namun saat berikutnya salah satu diantara temanku sudah meninggal dan yang satunya dipenjara.

Oooo

Usai makan malam, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan melemparkan diri ke kasur yang empuk dari rumah guru untuk malam terakhir kalinya.

Kami bertiga sepakat untuk mengunjungi kuburan Delica dan guru besok hari setelah urusan berpindah selesai.

Suara telpon genggamku berbunyi.

"Halo, Kim."

Teman asingku yang bernama Kimberly menghawatirkan keadaanku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk bertanya sekarang dia berada di negara mana dan bagian apa. Meskipun Kimberly adalah orang yang baik, tetapi kelembutan Delica jauh lebih berharga.

Tunggu, aku tidak boleh seperti itu terhadap seorang teman baru.

Bukan salahku terlahir malas karena sebenarnya, sama sekali belum ada barang yang telah kubereskan sejak siang hari selain mengambil viola.

Jika aku rela membagi nama untuk Vierlitto Stardivari kepada Rave dan McEntire, viola yang memiliki namaku dan Delica itu akan kusimpan dengan egois untuk diriku sendiri. Antara barang bersejarah yang mematikan atau barang bekas yang tidak ada nilainya di mata orang lain namun memiliki kenangan, aku lebih memilih untuk mengambil barang yang ke-2 saja. Lagipula, dengan kecerobohanku, bayankan jika suatu saat aku bermain Vierlitto Stardivari lalu hancur menjadi berkeping-keping. Pastinya akan ada amukan massal dari warga Prancis.

Aku memutuskan untuk merapihkan segala sesuatunya besok pagi dan memilih untuk tidur sekarang sambil berdoa agar suatu saat Mister X yang merupakan penghasut Yvone dan Freddy untuk membunuh Delica dan guru dapat ditangkap oleh Randy dan kawan-kawannya.

Amen.

oooo

A little note:  
Such a bummer about the fanfiction new category request stuff ~_~  
I actually finished this on the 24th of December 2012 yet I didn't have the heart to publish without its original category.  
Oh well, waiting for my email to be read by fanfiction is more nervewracking.


End file.
